The present invention relates to a mixing head for injecting materials, including means for cleaning the injection chamber thereof.
As is known, for making some plastic materials, there are conventionally used plastic material mixing or blending heads which are specifically designed to deliver two discrete components which, upon mixing, are injected so as to provide the desired end product.
Prior mixing or blending heads for the intended use are, however, greatly complex construction-wise and the mixing chamber thereof is difficult to be properly cleaned which can lead to a possible obstruction of the mixing chamber with a consequent malfunction of the mixing head.